


Sir

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [74]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all of Spock's students are asshats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir

Sir,  
As written by Cadet Milesah Richards.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Sir,

Attached are my signed Xenoculture-Sensitivity forms. I know they aren't due for another couple weeks, but since I finished them before the semester started, I figured it would be okay to turn them in now. Do you have any ideas for what I could do for my project? I'm new to Xenology studies, so I'm not sure where to start.

I'm really sorry about Peters, Sir. This whole petition business is ridiculous. My mom is an Administrator for the UFP, and she said that if you ever need any help with it, to let her know. My dad was really sick a few years ago, and she got a lot of crap for sticking by him. You'd think people would be beyond this “half-breed” crap by now. I mean, my dad's a Romulan, but that doesn't mean he or I have no rights to everything everyone else in the Fed' has. Same for you and Mr. Kirk.

I know you're my Professor, and I'm just a student... but if you need anybody to talk to and my mom is too weird... I'm here. I know what it's like anyway.

Sincerely,  
Cadet Richards


End file.
